The main problem encountered when moving devices in which articles are stored is accidental loss of the device's contents during transportation. Various methods have been utilized in the prior art to deal with this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 866,860 teaches a packing and carrying device in which the transported objects are individually locked and secured against movement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,444,268 and 1,490,814 employ a sliding door which is secured in a closed position to prevent spillage. Both of these constructions are undesirably complicated and time consuming to use. A different, simpler solution is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 152,550 which provides rings which support the rims of the stored articles, with the body of the article resting within the ring. A disadvantage of this construction is that it does not prevent the stored articles from falling out unless the device is carried in an upright position.